wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z mateczką na Mörderbergu
}} Opowiadałem już, zdaje się, jakiem dosiadał mego pierwszego aeroplanu, na którym dane mi było pobić pewnego rodzaju rekord w Arozie: spadałem, mianowicie, w ciągu trzech dni kolejno do trzech rozpadlin skalnych. Stało się to, zanim mateczka przyjechała. Od pierwszego spojrzenia zorientowałem się, że jest zmęczona, wyczerpana, zmordowana, więc też, nie chcąc, ażeby poczęła obnosić swoje troski po hotelu, ani żeby dostała się w samo gniazdo wściekłych plotek, zapakowałem ją i dwa plecaki i powiodłem ją na długą, orzeźwiającą, zupełnie łatwą wycieczkę w kierunku pomocnym. Dopiero pęcherz na matczynej nodze zmusił nas do wylądowania w „Magenruhe“ — hotel na Scheejochu. Z pęcherzem czy bez pęcherza — mateczka chciała iść dalej (nie zdarzyło mi się spotkać w życiu większego zucha od mojej matki) ale ja powiedziałem: — Nie. Mamy tutaj turystyczne schronisko i to mi się z gruntu podoba i nietylko z gruntu, ale i z nieba. Będziesz tu mogła siadywać sobie na werandzie z lunetą, a ja powspinam się trochę na szczyty. — Tylko bez wypadków — odpowiedziała mi na to. — Nie mogę obiecać, mateczko — odrzekłem — ale w każdym razie będę pamiętał, że jestem twoim jedynym synem. Z tem wyruszyłem. Zbyteczne tłumaczyć, że po upływie paru dni byłem ze wszystkimi turystami w schronisku na stopie wzajemnego traktowania się per „idjota“. Nie znosili mnie poprostu. Nie lubili mojej szyi z wydatną grdyką — byli to bowiem przeważnie ludzie z głowami, wciśniętemi w ramiona — nie podobał im się mój sposób bycia i zadzierania mego lotniczego nosa w kierunku szczytów. Nie odpowiadało im, że jestem jaroszem i że jest mi z tem dobrze, nie podobała się im rdzawa i zielona, „iskra“ w moim prostym wełnianym garniturze. Wszyscy oni byli z tego zakazanego gatunku ludzi, których nazywam wytwornie sowami — ostrożni, prawomyślni, przeważnie z Oksfordu, solenni, traktowali swoje wspinaczki z namaszczeniem małpy, mierzącej okulary. Rozsądni to byli, z rodzaju tych, co kręcą głowami na temat: „Jabym się na to nie pisał“. Postępowali zawsze, zgodnie ze wskazówkami podręczników i przewodników i sami się oceniali według ilości odbytych sezonów górskich: jeden miał dziewięć sezonów, inny — dziesięć i tak dalej. Ja byłem nowicjuszem i miałem, według nich, cierpliwie czekać aż się co i dla mnie okroi. I to ja! Kpiny! Siedziałem kiedyś w palarni, pykając fajeczkę z higjenicznym tytoniem — ich zdaniem wydzielał on zapach palonego zielska — czekając, aż będę mógł wstawić słowo i przelać nieco światła w ich umysły. Oni tymczasem odsunęli na stronę wzajemne niechęci i połączyli swoje siły, aby mi dać do zrozumienia, jak dalece im się nie podobam. — Słuchajcie, chłopcy, traktujecie te osławione góry za poważnie — powiedziałem — to jest drobiazg; należy je brać na wesoło. Spojrzeli na mnie okrągłemi ze zdziwienia oczyma. — Nie bawi mnie wcale cały uroczysty zamęt, jaki dokoła tego wszystkiego czynicie. Alpiniści dawnego autoramentu szli w góry z kijem, liną i lekkiem sercem. Taki też jest i mój stosunek do tych spraw. — Ale nie nasz! — powiedział jakiś ugotowany na czerwono bohater wysokogórski, cały w pęcherzach i z łuszczącą się skórą. Powiedział to w sposób, który miał być miażdżący. — Mój pogląd jest słuszny — powiedziałem pogodnie, wypuszczając kłąb dymu z mojej higjenicznej fajki. — Jak pan będzie miał trochę więcej doświadczenia, osądzi pan trafniej — rzekł inny przywiędły młodzieniec, z małą, szarą bródką. — Doświadczenie nigdy mnie niczego nie nauczyło — odpowiedziałem. — To widać — powiedział ktoś i odwrócił się. Przyjąłem to z idealnym spokojem. — Mam zamiar pójść na Mörderberg, nim stąd wyjadę — rzekłem z flegmą i wywołałem sensację, — A kiedyż pan wyjeżdża? — Za tydzień albo coś w tym guście. — To nie jest wspinaczka, na którą może się ważyć turysta w pierwszym roku — powiedział łuszczący się jegomość. — Pan już zupełnie nie ma na to danych. — Żaden przewodnik z panem nie pójdzie! Zwariowany pomysł. — Przechwałki. — Chciałbym widzieć, jak on to zrobi! Pozwoliłem im kipieć z wściekłości, a kiedy opadli nieco poniżej punktu wrzenia, wtrąciłem: — Chętnie zabrałbym ze sobą mamę. Jest co-prawda, drobna, ale chwalić Boga, wytrzymała, jak stal. Oni jednak poznali po moim źle ukrytym uśmiechu, że ich prowokuję, więc poprzestali na nieartykułowanych dźwiękach i przyciszonych uwagach, który to gwar przypominał do złudzenia chrząkanie świń. Wreszcie ucięli małą rozmówkę w półtonach, wyłączając całkowicie moją osobę. Wszystko to wzmocniło jeszcze moje postanowienie. Jestem uparty, jak sobie co wbiję do głowy, więc postanowiłem, że mateczka pójdzie na Mörderberg, gdzie jeszcze nie była połowa tych uroczystych goryli, pójdzie, choćbym miał stamtąd wrócić trupem lub sierotą. Rozmówiłem się z nią następnego dnia. Leżała na werandzie, owinięta w pledy, i patrzyła na szczyty, — Wygodnie? — zapytałem. — Bardzo. — Wypoczywasz? — Tu jest tak przyjemnie. Podszedłem do poręczy werandy. — Spójrz na ten szczyt, mamusiu! Skinęła beztrosko głową, z wpółprzymkniętemi oczyma. — To jest Mörderberg. Ty i ja będziemy tam pojutrze. Matka leniwie podniosła powieki. — Czy tam nie będzie aby bardzo stromo? — zapytała. — Ja już wszystko doskonale urządzę — powiedziałem, poczem mateczka uśmiechnęła się przyzwalająco i zamknęła oczy. — No, jeżeli ty to bierzesz na siebie... — odrzekła. Tegoż dnia zszedłem w dolinę do Daxdam, ażeby zaopatrzyć się na drogę, wynająć przewodników i tragarzy, dzień zaś następny spędziłem powyżej hotelu na trenowaniu się i zapoznawaniu ze skałą i lodowcem. To mi nie przysporzyło popularności. Poślizgnąłem się zlekka dwa razy. Raz mnie zniosło do jakiejś rozpadliny — mam widocznie szczególne szczęście do rozpadlin — i trzej nieznani mi turyści, którzy wybrali się na Kinderspitz, wyciągali mnie stamtąd przez półtorej godziny. Drugim razem wypuściłem z ręki czekan wprost na głowy niewielkiej wycieczki, zdążającej na lodowiec Humpi. Czekan przeleciał zresztą w odległości trzydziestu cali od nich i nie dotknął nikogo, ale w ryku, jaki się rozległ po tym drobnym wypadku, mogło się zdawać, że rozwaliłem wspólny łeb całej kompanji. Trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak się oni wszyscy brzydko wyrażali, nie wyłączając trzech pań, należących do wycieczki. Następnego dnia zorganizowano w hotelu formalny zamach, aby zapobiec naszemu wyruszeniu. Sprowadzono gospodarza, perswadowano mojej matce, oczerniono w niedościgniony sposób charakter naszych przewodników. Brat gospodarza wrzeszczał głośniej od innych: — Dwa lata temu — twierdził — zatracili gdzieś swego turystę. — To jeszcze nie powód — odrzekłem — abyś pan teraz tracił głowę. W rezultacie zapomniał języka w gębie. Nie był dotychczas przyzwyczajony do gry słów i mój kalambur stanął mu kością w gardle. Potem przyszedł łuszczący się gentleman i próbował zbadać nasz ekwipunek: — Czyście wzięli to?... — pytał. — Czyście wzięli tamto?... — Dwóch rzeczy nie zapomnieliśmy — powiedziałem ostro, przyglądając się uważnie jego nosowi — niebieskich woalek i — wazeliny. Dotychczas doskonale pamiętam chwilę naszego wyruszenia. Była tam przełęczka, położona o paręset stóp poniżej hotelu, i hotel — cały w splendorze nazwy swojej — stojący na wielkiej, posępnej, skalistej wyżynie, wprost ciężkiego zwału zielonych, uwarstwionych skał, popstrzonych tu i tam połaciami śniegu i ciemnemi plamami rododendronów, skał, wznoszących się na tysiące stóp w kierunku zachodniej krawędzi łańcucha górskiego. Ścieżka biegła przed nami wśród głazów, przeskoczyła po kamieniach przez rzeczką, a następnie skierowała się do góry, wzdłuż strumienia, poprzez lodowiec Magenruhe. Tam przeszliśmy przez skałki na lewo i potem po pochyłości lodowej dostaliśmy się na wąską półkę, wiszącą nad przepaścią na zachodniem zboczu. Był świt, słońce tylko co wzeszło i wszystko dokoła nas było zimne, błękitne i ogromne. Turyści w komplecie wyszli z hotelu, aby nam uścisnąć dłoń na odchodnem — niektóre negliże nie odznaczały się pięknością — i stali milczącą gromadą, czekając aż ruszymy. Ostatnie słowa, które mnie doszły, były: — Wrócą zpowrotem! — Ależ, naturalnie, wrócimy — odrzekłem. — Niema obawy! I takieśmy poszli w swoją drogę. Chłodni, rozważni, wzdłuż strumienia, wyżej i wyżej, poprzez urwiste pola śnieżne i lodowe przełęcze Mörderbergu. Pamiętam, że szliśmy czas pewien w zupełnem milczeniu, aż nagle cały kraj zajaśniał od słońca i w jednej chwili jakgdyby odtajały nam języki, poczęliśmy raźno niemi obracać. Miałem ze sobą jedną czy dwie rzeczy, których nie pokazałem turystom w schronisku, podobnie nie trudziłem się wyjaśnianiem, czemu zabieram pięciu tragarzy dla noszenia ładunku, któremu podołałoby bez mała dwóch. Ale, kiedyśmy doszli do lodowca, pokazałem, co potrafię, i wyciągnąłem mocny, sznurkowy hamak dla matki. Ułożyliśmy ją wygodnie, zaszyliśmy kilkoma ściegami w kołdrę wełnianą, poczem uwiązaliśmy się wszyscy liną: przewodnicy — na końcu i na początku pochodu, ja — przedostatni, a mama — wśrodku, niesiona przez dwóch tragarzy. Przetknąłem swój kij alpejski przez dwa otwory, które zrobiłem w kurtce pod plecakiem, tak, że ciało moje przybrało kształt litery „T“; w ten sposób, wpadając do rozpadliny, co mi się przytrafiało zawsze i wszędzie, opierałem się kijem o brzegi i wydostawałem się na zewnątrz z łatwością, gdy naciągnięto linę. Tak więc szliśmy wgórę bez przygód, jeżeli nie liczyć jednego czy dwóch guzów, które pobudziły tylko mamę do śmiechu. Doszliśmy wreszcie do stromej skały, wymagającej poważniejszego namysłu. Trawersowaliśmy z gzymsów na półki skalne, jak się dało, i tutaj mateczka okazała się prawdziwym darem bożym. Przerzuciwszy ją przez większą szczelinę zapomniałem jak to się nazywa — która się tworzy między lodowcem i skałą, rozpakowaliśmy mamę z pledów. Kiedyśmy podchodzili do nowej półki, leżącej nie dalej, niż o osiem stóp od tej, na którejśmy stali, dwaj przewodnicy podrzucili mateczkę do góry (tak była lekka). Stojąc już mocno na tamtym gzymsie, mateczka podawała nogę następnemu, który chwytał za nią i wciągał się do góry. W rezultacie mama twierdziła, żeśmy jej naderwali kolano, co ją i mnie pobudziło do wybuchów tak szalonego śmiechu, że reszta wycieczki musiała się zatrzymać. Ta mała wspinaczka była zdrowo męcząca — dwie godziny upłynęły, nimeśmy doszli do grani, usianej tu i tam wielkiemi głazami. — Gorzej będzie ze schodzeniem — powiedział starszy przewodnik. Spojrzałem za siebie i z początku — muszę się przyznać — doznałem zawrotu głowy. Widać było lodowiec, tak maleńki w oddaleniu, i czarną, ziejącą szczerbę między nim i skałą. Przez pewien czas było naprawdę przyjemnie iść wzwyż skalną granią; nic wówczas się zaszło godnego uwagi, jeżeli nie liczyć narzekań jednego z tragarzy, któremu strąciłem na nogę kamień. — „Gdzie drwa rąbią, tam wióry lecą“ — odpowiedziałem. Tragarz udał, że nie słyszy, i kiedym strącił drugi kamień, wybuchnął długą, płaczliwą przemową, w języku, który on sam, najwidoczniej, uważał za niemiecki — ja zaś nie mogłem w nim dojść ładu ani składu. — On powiada, że mogłeś go zabić — zauważyła mateczka. — Tak powiada? — odparłem. — Więc cóż takiego? Niech sobie mówi. Byłem za tem, żeby się zatrzymać i dać mu się napchać jedzeniem, ale starszy przewodnik się nie zgodził. — Straciliśmy już dosyć czasu — twierdził — a droga po przeciwnym zboczu góry będzie groziła lawinami, gdy słońce się podniesie. Poszliśmy więc dalej. Kiedyśmy okrążali grzbiet skalny, obejrzałem się w stronę hotelu — był, jak mała, podłużna plamka — i machnąłem szyderczo pod adresem tego, który w tej chwili mógł patrzeć na nas przez lunetę. Idąc dalej, poruszyliśmy lawinę, co pobudziło naszego ostatniego przewodnika do głośnej modlitwy, aleśmy nic nie oberwali, prócz kilku płatów śniegu. Reszta przeszła w odległości paru jardów poza nami. Wisieliśmy właśnie na skale; gdy lawina znikła wdole poczęliśmy znowu się wspinać, podpierani przez tragarzy, po stopniach, które wyrąbywał w lodzie pierwszy przewodnik. Lawina była bardzo wspaniała, pókiśmy jej nie zobaczyli zbliska; póki huczała i grzmiała nad naszemi głowami i wywoływała groźne echo w błękitnych głębiach skał; jednakże zbliska przedstawiła się jak najprozaiczniej — większość kamieni była mniejsza ode mnie. — Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał przewodnik. — W porządku — odparłem. — Mam nadzieję, że jest bezpiecznie, mój drogi? — zapytała mateczka. — Bezpiecznie, jak na Trafalgar Square — odrzekłem. — Hop do góry, matczynku! Co też ona uczyniła z niezwykłą zręcznością. Trawers wyprowadził nas wreszcie na wieczne śniegi i tam też urządziliśmy postój — byliśmy oboje okropnie radzi i ze śniadania, i z wypoczynku. Tymczasem wynikł zatarg z przewodnikami i tragarzami. Byli już uprzednio nieco rozgniewani moim ożywionym marszem ze spuszczaniem wdół kamieni, a teraz narobili strasznego hałasu, że zabrałem ze sobą, zamiast wódki, rodzaj bezalkoholowej imbirówki. Żebyż to chcieli przynajmniej spróbować! Nawet się nie zaczynało. Wynikła osobliwa dysputa, dziwnie brzmiąca w tem rozrzedzonem powietrzu, o wartościach odżywczych pewnych potraw i o korzyściach smarowania chleba masłem kokosowem. Ludzie ci uparcie obstawali przy skażonem szkodliwem odżywianiu. Żądali mięsa, żądali alkoholu, domagali się narkotyków do palenia. Zdawałoby się, że górale, żyjący w stałem zetknięciu z naturą, będą chcieli pożywienia naturalnego: protozy, plobozy, dygestyny i witaminy. Nigdy w życiu! Oni właśnie pragnęli wynaturzenia. Kiedym mówił o piciu czystej wody, jeden z tragarzy splunął ostentacyjnie i symbolicznie do przepaści. Od tej chwili wycieczka odbywała się pod znakiem niezadowolenia. Ruszyliśmy coś około pół do jedenastej, po nieudanym wysiłku pierwszego przewodnika, aby zawrócić nas zpowrotem. Mieliśmy przed sobą to, co się pospolicie nazywa najtrudniejszą partją wejścia na Mörderberg — krawędź, prowadzącą wgórą do pól śniegowych, poniżej szczytowego grzebienia. Ale tutaj dostaliśmy się w ciąg ciepłego powietrza, wiejącego od południo-zachodu, i wszystko działo się, jak twierdził przewodnik, niezwykle. Zazwyczaj krawędź pokryta jest lodem, przylegającym szczelnie do skały. Dzisiaj było tam miękko i mokro; nogi zagłębiały się po kostki i z łatwością można było wyczuć pod butami skałę. — Stąd właśnie spadła wycieczka pana Tomlinsona — powiedział jeden z tragarzy, kiedyśmy już od jakich dziesięciu minut zaufali tej krawędzi. — Są tacy, którzy potrafią spaść z łóżka — odrzekłem. — To wszystko zamarznie, nim wrócimy — rzekł drugi przewodnik — a my nie będziemy mieli nic w żołądku, poza tym przeklętym imbirem. — Naciągnijcie lepiej linę — odpowiedziałem. Jakaś przyjacielska listwa skalna okazała się mateczce szczególnie pomocną, właśnie w chwili, gdy zaczęła poddawać się zmęczeniu, więc zaczepiliśmy ją znowu i poczęliśmy pieczołowicie ciągnąć wgórę. Trochę się przytem potłukła o skały, od czasu do czasu zawisała nad przepaścią, kołysząc się zwolna na sznurach. — Mój drogi — zapytała z początku — czy nie zaszkodzi mi to wszystko, co się tu dzieje? — Ależ skąd?! — odrzekłem — gdybyś tylko mogła w tej chwili znaleźć sobie jakie oparcie dla nóg. — Jesteś pewien, że nie grozi nam żadne niebezpieczeństwo, kochanie? — Ani krztyny! — I czy ja was nie męczę? — Przeciwnie, jesteś dla nas bodźcem. — Widok — dodała — staje się, naprawdę, coraz piękniejszy. Ale widok właśnie się zaćmił i znaleźliśmy się w chmurach, w ostrej, kłującej zadymce śnieżnej. Przybyliśmy około pół do pierwszej na górne pole śnieżne, gdzie śnieg okazał się niezwykle puszysty. Starszy przewodnik zapadł się aż po pachy. — Trzeba tu udawać żabę — powiedziałem i sam począłem rozgarniać śnieg w pozycji, jak do pływania. Tak radziliśmy sobie w ciągu całej drogi do grzędy i wzdłuż niej. Posuwaliśmy się naprzód drobnemi skokami, zatrzymując się dla złapania tchu. Mateczkę ciągnęliśmy w hamaku. Czasem śnieg był tak twardy, żeśmy doskonale mogli stąpać po powierzchni; czasem jednak okazywał się podtajały od spodu, żeśmy się zapadali i przewracali. Szedłem za blisko śnieżnej krawędzi, która też załamała się pode mną, ale lina mnie uratowała. Osiągnęliśmy wierzchołek około trzeciej godziny bez dalszych przygód. Wierzchołek okazał się oczywiście gołą skałą z kupą kamieni i wetkniętą w nie żerdzią. Nie było tam żywej duszy. Zadymka i mgła zniknęły, słońce paliło mocno, a myśmy stali w górze, jakby pilnując całej Szwajcarii. Hotel „Magenruhe“ mieliśmy pod nogami, zakrywały go poprostu nasze podbródki. Przycupnęliśmy na kamieniach i przewodniczący, oraz tragarze znów musieli poprzestać na imbirówce i jarskich butersznytach. Ja tymczasem wycinałem i wydrapywałem napis, głoszący, żem wszedł na skałę, odżywiając się higjenicznie, i zauważyłem trafnie, że w tej dziedzinie osiągnąłem rekord, który mi trzeba przyznać. Widok na pola śnieżne, leżące z północno-wschodniej strony zbocza, był niezmiernie pociągający, zapytałem też głównego przewodnika, czemu nie praktykuje się tego wejścia. Zaczął mi mówić coś o przepaściach w swoim szczególnym, jakoby niemieckim języku. Dotychczas wejście nasze odbywało się bardzo porządnie, choć w tempie raczej powolnem. Dopiero przy schodzeniu zdobyliśmy się na nieprzewidzianą oryginalność. Nie chciałem ciągnąć zpowrotem liny poprzez górne złoże śnieżne, gdyż ręce i nogi mateczki były zimne; poleciłem jej, aby poskakała trochę dla rozgrzewki. Nagle, zanim zdążyłem czemukolwiek zapobiec, matka poślizgnęła się i potoczyła wdół po pochyłości, torując sobie drogę aż do owej osławionej przepaści. Nie upłynęła chwila, kiedy pomknąłem za nią, z podniesionym czekanem, ślizgając się po śniegu. Nie zdaję sobie sprawy, jak właściwie miałem zamiar postąpić, ale przywidziało mi się, że trzeba ją przegonić i zahamować. W każdym razie, nic z tego mi się nie udało. Po dwudziestu sekundach przewróciłem się i po leciałem wdół na siedząco, nie kontrolując więcej swoich ruchów. Największe odkrycia są dziełem przypadku i twierdzę, że w owej chwili, zarówno ja, jak mateczka, wynaleźliśmy dwa różne i całkowicie nowe sposoby schodzenia ze szczytów. Potrzebna jest do tego przedewszystkiem pochyłość, pokryta śniegiem, na podłożu lodowem, śniegiem miękkim i sypkim; dalej — przepaść, do której spada ośnieżone zbocze, o nachyleniu gwałtownem początkowo, a potem mniej stromem; i znów — zbocza, i znów przepaści, ile dusza zapragnie. Wszystko to powinno kończyć się polem śniegu albo lodowcem nie nazbyt spękanym, albo wreszcie terenem, rozsądnie pochylonym, nie przeładowanym nadmiernie skałami. Wtedy rzecz się staje prosta, jak zjeżdżanie z górki na saneczkach. Mateczka obrała metodę zjeżdżania na boku. Toczyła się poprostu w ciągu pół minuty, śnieg był lepki, zamieniła się mateczka na śliczną kulę śnieżną, która mogła stanowić jądro najbardziej imponującej lawiny. Cała masa śniegu leciała przed nią — i to właśnie było istotą obydwóch metod, zarówno jej, jak i mojej. Chodzi o to, aby spadać na śnieg, a nie żeby śnieg spadał na nas, co grozi zmiażdżeniem. Ważne jest też, aby się nie mieszać za bardzo z lecącemi kamieniami. Co się mnie tyczy, zjeżdżałem nogami naprzód, trochę nakształt pługu śnieżnego; wolniej, niż mateczka, z mniejszym wdziękiem, ale z większa zato dystynkcją. Mogłem też więcej widzieć. Ale co za wściekły pęd! Gardło mi się ścisnęło, kiedym nagle zobaczył, jak mateczka podskoczyła w powietrzu i znikła za krawędzią. Zlatywałem po zboczu, jak na oszalałych sankach, a kiedym się znalazł zkolei na brzegu przepaści, wszystko stało się, jak we śnie. Sądziłem zawsze, że uczucie spadania musi być okropne. Ani trochę! Spędziłbym tak chętnie parę tygodni, zawieszony w powietrzu, otoczony chmurą i zawieją śniegu. Wielka była moja pogoda ducha w tej chwili. Zdawało mi się, coprawda, że właściwie już się zabiłem, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie czułem przerażenia — nic podobnego! — nawet nie było mi niewygodnie. Paf! Uderzenie, skok w powietrzu — i już mi się zdawało, że się rozleciałem na kawałki. Nigdy w życiu! Spadliśmy poprostu na niższe pole śnieżne i to pod kątem ostrym, co osłabiło siłę uderzenia. I znów zaczęliśmy zjeżdżać. Od tej chwili niewiele już widziałem, gdyż miałam pełno śniegu dookoła głowy. Zachowałem pozycję siedzącą, z nogami na przedzie. Zwalniałem, przyśpieszałem biegu kilkakrotnie; odskakiwałem, odbijałem się tak długo, aż wreszcie zaznałem spokoju. Tym razem byłem zupełnie zagrzebany w śniegu, przekręcony nabok, z przygniecionem prawem ramieniem. Przez chwilę byłem rad z tego bezruchu; ale nagle zaniepokoiłem się, co się stało z mateczką, i usiadłem, chcąc wyswobodzić się ze śniegu. Zadanie nie było tak łatwe, jakby się mogło zdawać. Śnieg spiętrzył się dokoła mnie, pełen dziur, jak olbrzymia gąbka; złościłem się, walczyłem i kląłem tak długo, aż się wygrzebałem. Wypełznąwszy na zewnątrz, znalazłem się na brzegu wielkich złoży śnieżnych, należących do górnej części lodowca Magenruhe. Zdaleka wgórze ujrzałem mały, czarny punkcik, podobny do chrabąszcza, szamoczący się w środku ogromnej, rozwalonej na połowy, kuli śnieżnej. Przyłożyłem ręce do ust i zamanifestowałem własną wersję jodłowania. Mateczka w odpowiedzi zamachała ręką. Zużyłem dwadzieścia minut na dojście do niej, gdyż znając swą słabą stronę, unikałem starannie rozpadlin. Kiedym już podszedł blisko, spostrzegłem, że twarz mateczki wyraża niepokój. — Co się stało z przewodnikami? — zapytała. — Mają plecaki, muszą więc wrócić inną drogą — odrzekłem. — Jak ci się podobało zejście? — Nie bardzo — zauważyła — ale mam nadzieję, że się przyzwyczaję. Którędy teraz pójdziemy? Zadecydowałem, że trzeba poszukać grobli śnieżnej przez bergschrundę — oto słowo, którego poprzednio zapomniałem — i w ten sposób przejść na skały, od wschodniej strony lodowca. Stamtąd bez dalszych przygód zeszliśmy do hotelu... Nasz powrót wywołał tak silny wybuch zazdrości i niechęci, jakiego nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze widzieć. Przedewszystkiem usiłowano nam wmówić, żeśmy wcale nie byli na szczycie, ale mateczka wyniosłym głosikiem położyła kres tej zniewadze. Mieliśmy nadto świadectwo przewodników i tragarzy. Kiedy nas o nich zapytano, wyjaśniłem: — Oni postępują w myśl waszych metod. Mam nadzieję, że będą tu jutro rano. To oświadczenie zupełnie się nie spodobało. Żądałem, aby uznano, że pobiłem rekord. Jednakże metody moje zdyskwalifikowano, jako niedozwolone. Nalegałem: — A jeżeli nawet uważam za stosowne użytkować lawinę dla rychlejszego powrotu, to co wam do tego? Zapewnialiście z początku, że ani ja, ani mateczka, nie potrafimy wejść na szczyt tej djabelskiej góry, a kiedyśmy tego dokazali, wymyślacie tysiąc prawideł, ażeby nas zdyskwalifikować? Może jeszcze zabronicie zjeżdżać po lodzie. Pobiłem rekord! dobrze wiecie, że pobiłem rekord i dlatego właśnie się kwasicie. Faktem jest, że wy, alpiniści, nie macie pojęcia o waszem głupiem rzemiośle. Macie tu dobry, szybki sposób schodzenia z gór, sposób, który powinien wam być znany — — — — Mieliście tysiąc szans przeciw jednej, że się zabijecie. — Nonsens! To jest najlepszy sposób zejścia dla każdego, kto nie ma zakutej głowy. Powinniście się ćwiczyć w spadaniu z wielkich wysokości po śniegu. Nic łatwiejszego i bezpieczniejszego, jeżeli umiejętnie wziąść się do rzeczy. — Posłuchaj, młodzieńcze — rzekł podstarzały młokos ze szpakowatą bródką — nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że zarówno ty, jak ta pani, uszliście cało tylko cudem... — Teorje! — przerwałem. — Zastanawiam się wogóle, poco wy przyjeżdżacie do Szwajcarii. Gdybym był taki, jak wy, wymyśliłbym teoretyczne góry, jako nowy rodzaj gry towarzyskiej, i grałbym w nie na punkty. Ale jesteś już zmęczoną, mateczko. Czas najwyższy, żebyś zjadła trochę gorącej zupy i poszła do łóżka. Nie pozwolę ci wstać przed upływem trzydziestu sześciu godzin. Swoją drogą, to ciekawe, jak ludzie nie znoszą najmniejszej oryginalności. Category:Herbert George Wells Category:Z mateczką na Mörderbergu Category:Opowiadania fantastyczne Category:Opowiadania humorystyczne Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim